


Bloody Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill is an ass, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Triangle Bill Cipher, ages will remain vague though, bill getting his revenge, dead baby jokes, dipper gets hanahaki disease, he stays a triangle, like a major ass, multual manipulation, not supposed to be happy or healthy, salty!dipper, sorry dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanahaki Disease.Bill Cipher has been watching humans for eons, finding great fascination with the effect it had on the mortals. He especially relished in being the cause of the disease for some. Sometimes picking specific mortals to manipulate into falling in love with him.The kicker? He would never return the feelings of the targeted mortal.Too bad Dipper Pines seems to have caught his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've been in a dark/angst mood as of late. If you guys thought "Cry for Help" was bad then oh man, you are in for a wild ride.  
> This is actually my first time writing a Hanahaki fic as I only recently discovered this concept, and the fact that you can easily take this into a dark/angst turn really appeals to me.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, and feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts!!

Hanahaki Disease.

An odd phenomenon that occurs in humans when one human falls into an unrequited love with another.

Bill Cipher has seen the effects of this disease, finding great amusement as a human would start coughing up flowers that were coated in blood. Eventually the human would die unless the one they were in love with returned the feelings.

It’s always fun seeing how gruesome the death was. Watching as the infected human would give one final cough before suffocating on the final flowers in their throat. Choking on the blood that leaked from their mouth.

He especially loved giving humans the disease. 

Seeing the look of pure heartbreak when he laughed at his human of choice, laughed at all the flowers and blood that was being vomited up, laughed and said, “I am a demon. Do you really think I would ever return the feelings of a pathetic sack of meat?”

The mortal would always either succumb to the disease soon after, or take their own life. It did not matter to Bill how they died, all he cared was that he was the one who caused them to go down that path.

He remembered when Stanford coughed up his first flower petal.

Seeing his little puppet freak out over this made Bill cackle in his dimension. He would have been upset if it wasn’t for the fact that the portal was nearing completion. 

What’s one more victim before his total takeover?

Though he underestimated Stanford. The man was able to invent something to suppress the disease, before finally removing his feelings completely after learning of Bill’s true plans.

It was of no real consequence for Bill, as he knew the portal would be opened again. However he would continue to watch this silly little town and wait for the right moment to strike.

Even after thirty years when he was destroyed, he was able to pull himself back together. Enraged at Stanford and his pathetic little family. Bill knew he would have to get his revenge somehow.

Hanahaki Disease. The disease where a human coughs up flowers when they fall into an unrequited love.

The very disease that has never failed to entertain Bill. To watch as a human struggles with the fact that they have fallen in love with a demon who would never return those feelings.

Yes, Bill would use that disease to his advantage. He would get his revenge on Stanford by targeting one of his relatives.

But who to pick?

“Eenie, meenie, miney,” His eye grinned as the images in front of him changed from Pine Tree, to Shooting Star, to Stanley, and then…

“You!” He belted out a laugh when the image stopped on Pine Tree.

Oh, this will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mindscape, a place that he used to fear when he was just a boy. Back before Weirdmageddon occured he would always be filled with dread whenever he went to sleep, only to find the world around him was either in grayscale or very muted colors.

He would hear that voice set in a cackle that sent shivers down his spine, just before some sort of unnamed horror would be unleashed on him. Even with the unicorn spell around the shack, that only prevented Bill from entering the dreams of someone directly.

The demon would still be able to send all sorts of nightmares to any who fell asleep.

After Bill’s defeat in Weirdmageddon, Dipper still feared that the demon was still alive and would be trying to exact his revenge. He thought his fears were confirmed when he first went to sleep and found himself in the Mindscape.

He would wait for the cackling to come, followed by whatever horrific thing he would be forced to endure. All for the amusement of a damn triangle.

And yet, that first night after Bill’s defeat did not involve any of that. For once Dipper was allowed to actually explore the forest that made up his own personal Mindscape. All his memories easily accessible to him, full control over his dreams.

It took a full month before he was able to associate the Mindscape with something positive. A nice place where he could do his own research without cluttering his room. 

Now, a few years after that first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper found himself in his Mindscape. He was looking over some memories to study for an upcoming exam when he heard a familiar cackling.

He froze as he looked around, eyes narrowed with suspicion until the laughter stopped. At first he thought it was a stray thought that was brought forth somehow. Dipper would have gone back to work, but something caught his eye.

When he looked up, he visibly paled at the sight of the very same yellow triangle that used to harass him. 

Bill Cipher. He was still alive, and he was in Dipper’s Mindscape.

That single eye held amusement as Bill took in everything about the Mindscape before looking at Dipper himself. “Long time no see Pine Tree! I like what you’ve done with the place,” he greeted, voice way too cheerful to hold any good tidings.

As much as he wanted to ignore him, pretend he didn’t exist in hopes of Bill going away, Dipper shook his head and let out a sigh. “Let me guess. You’re here to get some sort of revenge and decided to target me specifically because I’m apparently Ford’s favorite relative or some other bullshit reason,” he deadpanned, masking his fear with boredom.

Dipper kept his face neutral as Bill started to laugh once again. 

“Damn Pine Tree, watch your fucking language,” Bill remarked teasingly, holding up a hand before his hypocrisy could be pointed out. “It’s rude to assume someone who decides to pay a friendly visit wants to get revenge. I mean, who knew you were a racist!”

Dipper opened his mouth, holding up a finger, before he shook his head and let out a sigh. He put his palm to his face and groaned with annoyance as he slit his hand down. “That...That doesn’t even make any- Never mind. What do you actually want?” He asked.

Bill floated over so he was only a few inches in front of Dipper’s face, before moving a finger to boop his nose. “Maybe I want to put the past behind us, start a whole new relationship. Just Bill Cipher and his new Meatsack Best Friend for Eternity! Or BCAHNMBFFE for short!”He exclaimed with a cackle, floating back and summoning a pair of matching T-shirts with the letters.

Staring at the bright yellow shirts, Dipper shook his head and let out another groan. “Why do I find that hard to believe?” he grumbled to himself. “Look, last time you said you wanted to be friends with someone you used them to try and take over my world. So you would have to really prove you are serious, and even then I won’t believe you,” he said, standing up and jabbing Bill with his finger.

“After what you have done, I’m afraid we will never be friends,” he finished, giving one final jab. Even if Bill would turn this into a nightmare after that, Dipper could not help but feel a sense of catharsis from this. He waited for the nightmare to begin, only to instead be met with an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone tonight. But don’t think I’ll quit,” Bill remarked, adjusting his bowtie that was knocked aside by Dipper’s finger. He then stuck a hand in his body before pulling out a small ring that had an eye. “If you ever want to have a friendly chat then tap the eye and I’ll be there is a flash,” he said, dropping the ring onto Dipper’s head before floating back.

“I’ll be back!” Bill gave a final shout before vanishing, causing Dipper to wake up.

Sitting up from his bed, Dipper let out a groan. He could not believe Bill Cipher was back. The fact that the demon supposedly wanted to be friends with Dipper was throwing up so many red flags for him.

When he looked down in his lap, he could see the very ring Bill gave him in the Mindscape. He gently picked up the ring, careful to not touch the eye, as he examined it closely. It was silver, with the sclera of the eye being a pale yellow and the iris a simple black slit.

He shuddered as he remembered that time when his body was possessed by Bill.

As much as he wanted to just throw the ring out, something stopped Dipper from doing so. Even if he should do it, he was very curious.

Perhaps he could fake accepting Bill’s offer, pretend to be his friend only to stab that triangular bastard in the back.

It was risky, but if he could succeed then maybe he could find a way to truly get rid of Bill.

Getting up from his bed, Dipper went over to where he kept his necklaces and grabbed the silver chain that had a pine tree and a shooting star charms on it. Unhooking it, he adjusted the charms so the ring was between the original two. 

He then went to get ready for the day, making sure to put the necklace on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of salt and potential foreshadowing.
> 
> There is a reason why I have slow burn in the tags. Actually, I might change them around a bit. Either way, we will have Bill and Dipper trying to manipulate each other. Who knows, maybe Dipper will survive in the end >;3c
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this! And don't be afraid to share this with a friend if you think they'll enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is such a little shit here and I wanted to throw in some incorrect Chemistry Humor

He could not help but cackle as he floated around the Nightmare Realm. Bill knew this would be simple, but he did not realize exactly how easy it would be to get Dipper to warm up to him.

“All those years of pulling him into the Mindscape and doing nothing seems to be paying off,” he hummed in thought, bringing out a scrying sphere and smirking with his eye at the fact that the ring he gave was being worn. “Looks like someone did not learn about candy and strangers.”

He knew it would only be a matter of time until temptation would eat at the boy soon enough. It happened to all of his past victims.

From what he could see out of the ring, Bill could imagine his soon to be victim was attending a class, learning whatever silly nonsense the humans came up with for a curriculum. Based on the book on the desk, Bill figured Dipper was attending a science class of some form.

He reclined in the air and continued to laugh, eye turning into a malicious grin when he saw a finger brush over the eye of the ring, temporarily blinding him to what is going on.

He snapped his fingers and used his bits of power to pull Dipper into the Mindscape once again. He didn’t appear immediately, noticing that the foolish mortal was looking around with suspicion. He couldn’t risk getting kicked out immediately due to fear and the excuse ‘I didn’t mean to touch the ring!’

When it seemed like DIpper was calm enough, Bill appeared and let out a laugh. “Oh man, with the way you talked to me before, I thought you would want nothing to do with my gift!” He practically shouted, enjoying the brief look of fear that Dipper allowed to show.

“I don’t know, a slow painful death of boredom or a possibly quick and hopefully painless death via insane demon. I guess my subconscious would rather not deal with boredom,” that response, and the way he gave a cocky smirk, Bill did not expect that.

His own silence was probably wait clued Dipper in on his shock, as the damn mortal began to laugh. He actually started to fucking laugh at him!

Not knowing how to deal with this, Bill snapped his fingers and kicked Dipper from the Mindscape before returning to the Nightmare Realm.

As he began to pace, destroying whatever object came into his path, Bill let out some grumbles of frustration. 

“Who does that mortal think he is? Flashing that cocky smile and pretending you don’t fear me. It’s like you’re trying to get- oh. Oh!” He started to vent. However a thought came to him in the middle of his vent, causing him to laugh.

“I see what you’re trying to do Pine Tree, but I’m afraid it won’t work on me. You can keep flirting all you want, but I’m immune to that!” He continued to cackle, wiping a tear from his eye as he turned to summon his scrying sphere once again.

“Seems I will have to up my game.”

\---

When he was thrown out of the Mindscape, Dipper let out a very small chuckle. That look of shock in Bill’s eye was worth making a risky comment like that. He may not have expected to get kicked out soon after that, but Dipper couldn’t help but pat himself on the back for it.

“Nice of you to volunteer Mr. Pines, now come up and make some connections using any elements on the periodic table,” his teacher, a very old and strict woman with more wrinkles than an old avocado, said in her very dry tone that almost put hi back to sleep.

Standing up and grabbing the marker, Dipper let out a small chuckle as he got an idea. He went to the board and put a large U on the board before adding two lines. “I pick Uranium to connect with,” he then put a small F to the left and a C and K to the right of the large U. “Flourine, Carbon, and Potassium.”

He could see his teacher start to fume, but Dipper wasn’t done. He then put under the F, and still connected to the U, a Y and an O. “Finally I add Yttrium and Oxygen to also connect with Uranium. Which all spells out as Fuck you,” he concluded with a bow, enjoying the laughter his classmates gave.

His teacher was literally seething as she went and erased what Dipper put down. “Very funny Mr. Pines, I guess you want to end all of humanity with your connections. Now, will someone please come up here and give a proper connection using elements?” She asked.

Going back to his seat, Dipper went back to spacing out on the teacher. He could have corrected the teacher and say that the term is bonds, but he didn’t want to start another fight with this teacher. It wouldn’t matter as long as he passed in the end.

As he continued to space out, Dipper began to plan how to talk to Bill in order to get him to spill on some crucial information. If not tonight then maybe after a week of trying to get on his good side will work.

Smirking at his plan, Dipper looked up when he teacher dropped an entire pile of papers on his desk.

“Since you think you can be funny, you can do some extra packets that I want back by Monday,” she said, adjusting her horn-rimmed glasses before going back to her desk.

Shrugging, Dipper went and put the packet in his backpack as he got up from his desk and walked from the classroom. Maybe being a sarcastic little shit wasn’t a good idea with that teacher, but Dipper couldn’t help but enjoy the look on her face.

He’ll probably have to ask for help on this packet a little later, but for now he had to go and get to the last class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the Chemistry Teacher off of some really shitty teachers I have had in the past. Pretty much I headcannon Dipper is generally a good student, unless he gets a really shitty teacher who annoys him to the point where he will do whatever he can to piss off the teacher and still pass the class just to piss off the teacher even more. (Ok, I'm probably projecting here)
> 
> Please leave kudos and jot down a comment if you like this, and don't be afraid to share it with a friend who you think will enjoy this too ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Suicide Attempt, and Death.
> 
> Bill is a little shit.

As Dipper sat at his desk, looking over the packet his chemistry teacher gave him, he let out a sigh of frustration. As much as he hated that teacher, he wished he hadn’t of let out that chuckle in the middle of class. 

When he looked up at the sound of violent coughing, he held a look of pity as he made his way to the bathroom where his roommate was violently hacking. When he opened the door, Dipper took in the sight of blood and flower petals.

“I thought you were going to confess to Veronica today,” Dipper said, walking over to lightly pat his much smaller roommate on the back. When his roommate looked up at him with his tear stained cheeks, the ring of red around those dark brown eyes, Dipper could only assume the worse.

When his roommate when back to coughing up those flower petals, Dipper stood up and gave a soft sigh. “I’m going to call an ambulance,” when his roommate gave a panicked look, Dipper shook his head. “Jason, it’s obvious she would never return your feelings. From the way you’re crying, she probably laughed and made fun of you. It’s for the best that you get the flowers removed before the disease takes you.”

Dipper did not wait for Jason to give a response as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. When they picked up, all he had to do was say Hanahaki and his address and they were already sending someone in.

He continued to stand with Jason, rubbing his back as he waited for the disease to calm down enough to allow for a verbal conversation. “Listen Jason, it will be ok. Once the disease has been removed then you will be able to fall in love with someone who will actually return your feelings,” Dipper began to say, keeping his voice low and calm. 

“There is plenty to live for, you can’t throw away your entire life all for one person. Do you understand?” When he got a nod in return, Dipper gave a soft smile as he stood up. He just heard a loud knocking on the door and figured it was the ambulance. “I will be right back. Remember, you are going to become the best screenwriter the world has ever seen.”

As he left the bathroom, Dipper gave a sigh. He was remembering all those times he would be soothing Mabel whenever she got the disease, convincing her to go to a hospital to get it removed. 

A majority of people could never spring back, never able to fall in love again after getting that surgery, but not Mabel. He has seen her get that disease at least ten times, become rejected by whoever she loved at that time, and then go in for a surgery.

He could only hope that Jason would also be able to spring back from this.

When he opened the door, he moved aside to let the EMTs through. “Over here. He’s in the bathroom,” Dipper explained, only to find that the door was shut and locked. Wide eyed, he banged on the door. “Jason, open up!” He shouted.

“Move aside,” once of the EMTs ordered, going and knocking on the door. “Open up, we’re only here to help.”

When they were only met with silence, Dipper pointed to the top of the door. “The key is up there,” his voice was quiet as his hand was shaking. He was beginning to assume the worst.

Quickly, the EMTs opened the door and were greeted with the sight of Jason who was hanging from a noose. They quickly went to work, one of them ordering Dipper to brace Jason’s legs as the noose was cut.

When Jason was laid to the ground, the EMTs checked him over before giving a nod. “Looks like we were just on time. However we should still get him to a hospital. Mr. Pines? Will you be alright with coming with us to answer some questions?”

Dipper gave a nod as he went out with the EMTs to get to the hospital.

As Jason was wheeled into the ER, Dipper was made to answer various questions and answered them as best as he could. Giving information on Jason’s emergency contact, how long Jason has had the disease, and the identity of the person Jason was in love with.

As Jason’s father was contacted, Dipper sat in the waiting room and gave a sigh. He looked around at the other families who were sitting around with very solemn looks in their expressions. He could feel the dread in the air when a couple doctors came out with their heads down, apologizing to different people.

“We were too late.” “Your daughter succumbed to the disease while in operation.” “I’m afraid your son will only have a few days.” “We did the best we could.”

Hearing all these people cry out and beg the doctors, yell that they have to do something, anything, to save their precious child always filled Dipper with a sense of sadness for all.

As fortunate as he was to have never been faced by the disease himself, and to have a sister who has survived it numerous times, Dipper could still understand the severity of it.

Hanahaki fucking kills. It’s messy, very deadly, and can easily take away someone important. The fact that media tries to romanticize the disease, remove the blood and make the flowers fall graceful and be all sparkly and shit, has always filled Dipper with disgust. 

When Jason’s father stormed in, Dipper stood up and waved at him. “They are operating on him right now,” he explained, voice low so as to not disturb the solemn atmosphere.

“Who is the skank that did this to my son? I would like to have a word with her and her parents,” Jason’s father snarled, his normally neat hair looked to have been tousled recently, his face holding a look of pure fury.

Motioning to the empty chairs, Dipper sat and shook his head. “Her name is Veronica Pyre, but she probably didn’t know how severe it was,” he explained, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Jason’s father gave a sigh as he sat down next to Dipper, bringing out a licorice stick. “So, how are things with your family?” He asked. “And what about that girl, what was her name? Patricia?”

“Things are going well. Mom and Dad are saving to take a much needed vacation, and Mabel now has a boyfriend,” Dipper began, giving a small smile. “Pacifica is also fine, her parents haven’t tried to set her up with anyone again,” he gave a soft chuckle at that, remembering when Pacifica proposed a deal with him.

Nodding, Jason’s father pulled out another licorice stick and offered it to Dipper. “That’s good. So Mabel won’t get Hanahaki again?”

“No, I know Dot will take good care of her,” Dipper said, taking the stick and giving a small smile. He could see Jason’s father was calm, the fact that he was now looking at Dipper with kind eyes. 

When a doctor came out for them, Dipper and Jason’s father both stood up.

“If you had of waited a day later then we probably wouldn’t have been able to save him,” she explained, giving a soft smile at the relieved looks she received. “Right now he’s resting,” she explained.

“Is it alright if I stay with him?” Jason’s father asked.

Giving a nod, the doctor looked at Dipper. “What about you?” She asked.

“I’ll go back home for the night. Call me if there are any changes,” Dipper said, giving a gentle smile to Jason’s father. “I hope things go well for you Uncle Dean,” after saying his goodbyes, Dipper went to the bus stop and began to wait.

All he could do was hope that things would go well for Jason.

\----

As Dean sat in the room his son was sleeping in, he could not help but take note of how peaceful Jason looked. He couldn’t help those tears that were falling as he brought out the entire bag of licorice and ate two strands at once.

He almost lost his son. His sweet little boy who had so many hopes and dreams. Dean loved his son from the first moment he held him in his arms, and the thought of losing him was too heartbreaking to think about.

Upon seeing his son start to stir, Dean shifted closer. “Jason?” He asked.

Jason started to sit up, letting out a small hiss of pain. “Da- Daddy?” His voice was so small and feeble, causing the worry inside of Dean to grow even more.

“Hush son, you need to rest,” Dean whispered softly, trying to gently ease his son back onto the bed. He hasn’t heard Jason call him that in years.

When he set a hand on Jason’s shoulder, Dean went wide eyed when a very large grin appeared on his son’s face. When his eyes open, instead of those kind and warm brown eyes, Dean was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes that only had black slits for pupils.

“Wha-?” Dean started to say, only to get cut off by a bone-chilling laugh as Jason shoved him off and stood from the bed, removing the IVs that were attached to his body.

“Oh man, this will be fun,” That voice was not Jason’s. The thing that was in Jason’s body turned and gave a grin. “Hey, think Pine Tree will like to see his best friend commit suicide? Oh who am I kidding, of course he will!”

Dean went wide eyed as his son’s body began to run out of the room, shoving doctors and nurses aside with a strength he should not have possessed.

Dean stood up and started to chase after his son, al the way to the roof of the hospital. “Jason!” He shouted, watching as his son stood with his front towards him, his arms spread out as that grin remained on his face.

“Hey, your son asked for this. Sad that he doesn’t realize that he fell in love with a demon,” with those words, Jason’s body fell backwards.

“Jason!” Dean shouted, running towards the edge of the roof only to see his son was falling to the ground. He couldn’t look away as his son fell to the ground.

Falling to his knees, Dean let out a shout as he started to cry for his lost son.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper was at the bus stop when it happened. He didn’t know why he looked back at the hospital, but he could never forget the image of the person who fell from the roof. As he heard sirens from the distance, Dipper stood and approached with the other bystanders.

His hand was shaking as he brought it to his mouth, his head shaking side to side as he recognized the body. “Jason,” his voice was soft, almost watery even as he sniffled. Dipper thought his friend would be strong enough to make it past this. To move on, find love in someone else, and continue with his life.

As he stood there, staring at the corpse of his friend, Dipper began to wonder why. Why would Jason do something like this? Was having the disease removed enough of a breaking point?

He couldn’t take the sight anymore as he turned and ran away from the area. He didn’t notice how long he has been running, ignoring the stinging pain in his sides and how it hurt to breathe as he kept running.

It was when Dipper crashed into someone did he realize he was out of breath, panting from the exertion as his vision went black very briefly. 

“Hey, aren’t you Dipper?” A voice asked, a voice that didn’t register with Dipper until he looked up.

Veronica Pyre. The girl who took no shit from anyone, not caring if anyone bitched about her pick hair and her tattoos.

Dipper gave a nod as he shakily stood up and braced himself against a lamp post. “Yeah, and you’re Veronica,” he said once he finally caught his breath.

Veronica raised an eyebrow as she examined Dipper before letting out a laugh. “Fuck, you look like you were running from a group of bears,” she teased, leaning in close and flicking Dipper’s forehead. 

“Gee, guess I’m not allowed to take a late night run?” Dipper tried to joke, though he shook his head and sighed. “Jason is dead,” he finally said, wiping his face.

He did not expect Veronica to start laughing. When he looked up, he narrowed his eyes at his classmate. “Do you honestly think it’s funny? He fucking loved you!” Dipper shouted.

“I know,” Veronica practically wheezed, wiping a tear from her eye as she looked up at Dipper. However she stopped laughing when she noticed the ring on his necklace. Reaching forward, she grabbed the necklace and glared at the ring. “I thought I told him I had this place claimed,” she hissed, looking up at Dipper.

“Who gave you that ring?” She asked. Her eyes were narrowed, and Dipper could have sworn they glowed very briefly.

He hoped it was a trick of the light as he shook his head. “What if I just bought it because it looks neat?” Dipper asked, his eyes narrowed in his own form of suspicion.

Veronica sighed as she released the necklace and stepped back. “I will only say this as a courtesy, but do not trust the one who gave you that ring. Don’t let him sweet talk you and worm his way into your heart. The day you let that happen will be the day your time alive is limited,” with that, she turned on her heel and started to walk away before seemingly disappearing into the shadows.

Sighing, Dipper shook his head as he took in his surroundings before heading in the direction of his home. 

He already knew better than to trust Bill, he knew that more than anyone. He just plans on manipulating the manipulator in hopes of destroying him.

Dipper gave a sigh as he looked down.

*****

When she went into the Mindscape, Veronica gave a scowl as she stared at the triangle that was floating above her. “Not cool Bill, I thought we agreed that this area was my turf,” she remarked, her pink hair catching fire as she summoned her cape.

“Oh believe me, I only plan on targeting Pine Tree. Everyone else is free game for you,” Bill said as he waved her off. “Also why do you insist on taking a human form? It’s tacky,” he continued, turning and staring her down with his single eye. 

“Makes gaining their trust and affection easier, and it adds to the allure,” Veronica admitted with a small laugh, though she went back to glaring at Bill. “However, I do not appreciate you making deals with one of my targets.”

“Not my fault the boy accidentally summoned me and gave me his soul in exchange for making sure he doesn’t lose the love he felt for, what name did you pick? Veronica Pyre? Man Pyronica, you just had to go the obvious route,” he said with a laugh.

Veronica simple gave an eye roll as she turned away from Bill. “Well I suggest you watch your back. Cause I think Pine Tree will be plotting your demise while he pretends to give you love and adoration.”

“Oh I’m well aware of that. It will be cute seeing him try,” Bill admitted with a laugh as he dug a hand in his body before bringing out a small orb. Rolling his eye, he started to squeeze the orb and laughed when it turned to dust.

“Stupid mortals, thinking us demons would honestly keep their souls safe,” he scoffed.

Veronica gave one last eye roll as she left the Mindscape. When she looked around the mortal realm, she gave a sigh as she lit a cigarette. “Don’t get too cocky Bill, that was your mistake with last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sarcastic Gasp* Veronica Pyre was Pyronica??? Who would have guessed???  
> ....  
> Yeah, I made that obvious last chapter.  
> Also I was debating on having Dean die, but I actually can use him for future chapters, so you'll be seeing more of him.   
> Either way, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^-^
> 
> but on a serious note, if you are contemplating suicide for any reason, please seek help from those around you and either call/text a hotline or go see a therapist. Don't summon a demon and know that things will get better as time goes on. It may not seem that way, but trust me. I've been there, right in your shoes, you just have to take things one day at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

He must have fallen asleep at his desk again, as when he looked around he could see the forest that made up his mindscape, though he was still seated at his desk with the extra chemistry packets his teacher gave him.

Not wanting to waste any time, Dipper went back to flipping through the packets as he called forth all memories he had of studying chemistry. When he saw a stray memory start to come forth, Dipper waved it away. “No, he wouldn’t want anyone to get too hung up over him,” he whispered, trying to keep focus on his work.

Laughter soon filled the area. “Oh man! _Which all spells out as ‘Fuck you’_ , now that is very clever,” Bill’s voice continued to fill the area as said triangle materialized right in front of Dipper’s face. “Howdy!”

Dipper gave an eye roll as he looked up at Bill. “I take it you’re just going to come and harass me every night?” He asked, looking back down at his desk to go through the packet.

“Harass is such a strong word, I like to think of this as a demon and his meatsack best friend hanging out in the meatsack’s mindscape,” Bill hummed, his hand making a so-so gesture. He then went and sat at the corner of the desk and glanced at the packet that was sitting there. “Wow, doing schoolwork while in the Mindscape. How nerdy can you be?” He teased.

Dipper gave another eye roll as he went back down to his packet. “It’s called using time effectively, though what would you know of time? It doesn’t exist for you,” he teased ever so slightly.

“D’aw, does someone have a little crush on me? Don’t start coughing up flowers on me,” Bill joked, slapping Dipper on the back before eyeing the papers on the desk. As he read over it, he started to give a laugh. “Oh man, your teacher is such a dumbass! Oh wait, this came straight from a textbook filled with knowledge you mortals get wrong.”

Dipper shook his head, pushing the packet aside as he dismissed all the relevant memory bubbles. “One, if I had a crush on you and didn’t start coughing up flowers then that means you return the feelings. Even then, I doubt it is possible for you to be capable of feeling something and I hate you at this very moment. Two, this is stuff that my fellow humans came up with. Whether it’s correct or not only you would know,” he sassed.

He stood from his desk and decided to go and have a look around. “So, how do you plan on trying to earn my friendship?” Dipper asked, summoning a memory bubble and laughing at the sight of him and Mabel pulling a prank on Ford back when they were fourteen. He released the bubble and waited to see what Bill would say.

“I was thinking about having friendly chats, telling funny jokes, throwing parties, play spin the human, sacrifice goats, among other things,” Bill listed off, eye crinkling with amusement at the look on Dipper’s face.

Bill then leaned back and brought a hand over to ruffle Dipper’s brown locks. “Don’t worry, we won’t go into the more extreme stuff until later on.”

Dipper sighed and shook his head, deciding to just continue walking. “Alright, what kind of jokes do you have?” He asked, already regretting that question when Bill’s eye formed into a smirk. He simply rolled his eyes and waited for the joke to come.

“How many dead babies does it take to paint a wall?” Bill asked, reveling in the disturbed face he received. “Depends on how hard you throw them!” He shouted just as a wall materialized and various dead babies went flying at it.

Dipper gave an unamused expression as he willed the wall, blood splatters, and bits of dead babies away. “Ha ha, very funny,” he deadpanned, giving an eye roll. Were he still a child he probably would have been freaked out by this, screaming like that time he was offered a head. 

“Yeah, that joke was getting old,” Bill said with a shrug.

“Well, I doubt the babies will ever get old,” Dipper said with a hum. He then stopped, face heating up slightly as he realized what he just said. 

Bill’s laughter did not help with the embarrassment Dipper was feeling. 

“Holy shit Pine Tree! You actually gained a sense of humor after all these years!” Bill howled, clutching his front right under his bowtie. “I feel like I’m going to bust a gut!” He moved his hands, only for a bunch of entrails to come out of where his stomach would be located. 

“See? You made me bust a gut!”

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh along with the demon. He held an arm around his stomach, bringing a hand up to wipe his tears. “Oh my god Bill,” he snorted, feeling something pat his back. When he looked behind him, he blinked at the sight of the triangle right behind him; entrails and blood completely gone.

“Seems my laughter is contagious, maybe even my sense of humor,” Bill teased lightly, a tiny finger poking at Dipper’s cheek. “Don’t tell me I’ve completely corrupted you already!” He said with a pout.

Dipper rolled his eyes, not even bothering with swatting the hand away. “Oh please, as if you were the one with all the credit for that. It’s called sometimes the Internet doesn’t have a decent filtering system,” he remarked.

Soon they fell into an easy conversation brought on by Dipper mentioning the Internet. Bill discussing how the illuminati jokes were his second favorite bits of human comedy, Dipper calling him a narcissist for that.

“Oh come now, who doesn’t love me?” Bill teased, bringing a hand up to ruffle Dipper’s hair once more.

“Lets see, Ford doesn’t. Neither does Mabel, or Stan, Pacifica, Wendy, Soos,” Dipper started listing off as he gave a smirk of his own.

Bill rolled his eye and held a hand up. “Yeah yeah, I get it. Actually, Ford had a crush on me once so many years ago,” he decided to say.

“Doesn’t surprise me, I saw the pages he made about his Muse,” Dipper said, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow. “Even then, he got over it for obvious reasons, so he’s included on the list of people who don’t love you.”

“True, but what about you? You didn’t name yourself on that list,” Bill teased, batting his eyelashes as he leaned against Dipper. 

“I’m on a separate list. The list of people who will hate you until the end of time,” Dipper remarked with a smirk as he flicked Bill right in the bowtie. 

Bill brought a hand up to where his chest would be, holding a look of offense in his eye. “Wow, you’re literally breaking my heart. I thought what we had was special!” He then shook his body like a head. “Well, I think our time is up. See you the next time you sleep!”

With that, the triangle vanished and Dipper woke up.

He gave a grunt as he sat up and gave a small cough, tasting his morning breath. “Ugh,” Dipper sighed as he stood up from his desk and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Completely unaware of a small rose petal sitting on the ground by his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy with school and the Billdip Big Bang. Plus I lost some motivation for writing in general.   
> Anyway, some important notes for that little bit at the end for how Hanahaki works in this world.
> 
> When you start to develop a very small crush but don't know if it's platonic or romantic then there will be the occasional flower petal here and there, but nothing severe. It isn't until your feelings develop do the disease start to change. Platonic feelings cause the disease to go away, but romantic feelings cause the disease to flourish and bloom until the feelings are returned.  
> Which means that flower petal could be about someone else, or really about friendship. You guys won't know though~


End file.
